1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to hydroxyaryl/phosphonate-derived aminoalkanol mixed borates as effective multifunctional load-carrying additives for lubricants and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of phosphonate compositions, such as dibutyl hydrogen phosphonate (dibutyl phosphite) and dinonylphenyl hydrogen phosphonate, has found widespread commercial use in lubricating oils as multifunctional antiwear/EP additives.
The use of hydroxyaryl compositions, such as phenol, alkylated phenols, hydroquinone, alkylated hydroquinones, catechol, alkylated catechols, resorcinol, alkylated resorcinols, has been well known for their thermal/oxidation stabilizing properties in a variety of lubricant, polymer, and elastomer applications.
The use of borate esters has been widely reported as having beneficial multifunctional friction reducing properties.
The use of aminoalkanols has found widespread commercial use as surface active agents, detergents and/or corrosion inhibitors in many application areas.
It has now been found that the use of these hydroxyaryl/phosphonate-derived aminoalkanol borates provides exceptional antiwear and activity with potential anti-fatigue, antioxidation/high temperature stabilizing, and corrosion inhibiting properties. To the best of our knowledge, this unique integration of four beneficial functional groups together to enhance their overall effectiveness as lubricant additives has not been previously reported.